


when one door opens (another slams shut)

by outboxed (fallencrest)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Hallucinations, old!peter, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencrest/pseuds/outboxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't mean to let him in - but she already has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when one door opens (another slams shut)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a teen wolf ficathon](http://enparis.livejournal.com/3371.html?thread=24875#t24875) at LJ.

Peter Hale shows up on her doorstep. He's seventeen and his smile his sheepish as he tucks her hair behind her ear, says "you know, you have beautiful eyes." 

She says that she does know and she invites him in anyway, she hasn't seen either of her parents for days. Between late nights spent in the office and early mornings in the gym, she rarely ever sees them. But she's lonely and he just sits at the counter in the kitchen while she makes dinner and does her homework at the same time. 

She offers him some of her salad and he politely declines.

"You know you're weird, right?" she says, tilting her head to the side and frowning just a little.

"Yeah," he says, "I know." And then he says, "You're doing Merchant of Venice for AP English, right?" like it's no big deal, like none of it is. And Lydia smiles and talks at him about the play for the next ten minutes.

 

Peter Hale shows up on her doorstep and he's still seventeen and she lets him in again. And her dad comes home and asks if _he_ can have some dinner. Lydia says, "yes, but-" and she turns to introduce her father to her guest, realising for the first time that she doesn't know his name, isn't sure how she'll introduce him when she doesn't know his name-

Only he isn't there anymore. 

She puts it down to his being scared of meeting her father. Not all boys are as arrogant and sure of themselves as Jackson, who'd introduced himself as though her father ought to be proud that his daughter had the honour of dating _Jackson Whittemore_.

Her father stands there, says "but-?" like it's an accusation. 

"No, don't worry," Lydia sounds sort of spacey, like she's forgotten there was anything else, "I'm sure there'll be enough."

And she's already forgotten that she doesn't know the boy's name.

 

Peter Hale shows up in her bedroom and she doesn't question it. Maybe it's a habit. She's just used to letting him in by now and she imagines she's already done so. 

"How's the homework?" he asks. 

"Good," she says, "it's good," and she keeps doing the reading like he isn't even there.

 

And, then, well, then Peter Hale shows up. Peter Hale who tells her his name and shows her how he really looks now, all burnt flesh and animal-wolf- _monster_ , not a teenage boy anymore, so far from that teenage boy now. 

 

And Peter Hale shows up on her doorstep. And he's not a hallucination this time. He says, "hello Lydia," all too smooth and too controlled and too _calm_. 

She tries to scream but she knows no one will hear her. She tries to scream but the sound dies in her throat. 

Instead, she just lets him in. Maybe she knows that she doesn't really have a choice, or maybe she's just used to it by now.


End file.
